


Wetting Camp

by Nialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialll/pseuds/Nialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp One Direction is for male young adults who still have trouble controlling their bladder, when awake or asleep. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis all get sent there for different reasons. How will they experience the camp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First things first to those who ready my other fic: I'm sorry for never updating Precious Family. I'm still not officially quitting it because I still have ideas for it, but I haven't been feeling like writing for that one. I'll see when I continue it :)  
> Anyways, this is my new story! I hope you guys like it!  
> \- Nialll

Harry was sitting in the bus, staring out of the window. He was very nervous for the camp he was going to attend. His mother had told him it was for the best and it might make his problem, as she called it, a bit better. Maybe he would even make some new friends. Harry wasn’t so sure about that, people just didn’t seem to like him. _But these people all had the same problem_ , a small voice in his head said. Harry turned around to look at the other people on the bus, wondering how many of them were also wearing a diaper underneath their jeans.

_‘yea it sucks! wish i ws playing footie with u!’_ Niall pressed the send button but he actually wasn’t feeling that bad about the camp, he was even kind of excited about it. Not that he didn’t want to play football or didn’t miss his friends, of course he did. But there were definitely some good things to the camp apart from meeting new people, going canoeing and all the other things he was able to do there. Finally he was able to make friends that wouldn’t find it weird when he had to make a run for the loo.

Zayn was nervously chewing on his lip, absentmindedly skipping through the songs on his phone. When he heard his mom had signed him up for the camp, he had begged her for a full week to let him stay home. Of course that didn’t work and now he was stuck on a bus with at least another hundred boys, forced to sleep in the same room with three others for a month! He didn’t like the social interaction with strangers. Well, he didn’t like the social interaction with friends either, after they all dropped him when he wet his pants in school.

Louis was calmly reading a magazine, slouched in his chair as far as the seatbelt let him. He tried to look a bit bored like the other guys but it was difficult. It was just so exciting! He knew he was a bit different from the other guys but it didn’t matter, nobody could tell the difference anyways. Camp, why didn’t he think of that earlier? It actually was his mom’s idea, which was a bit embarrassing, but Louis didn’t complain. After all, it only took one forgotten pair of pissed boxers to get her to sign him up for the camp.

“Now let’s move on to the ninth group. This group is divided over three different cabins, but you all have the same mentor, me. So in cabin 9A will be Harry Styles, aged sixteen, Niall Horan, aged eighteen, Zayn Malik, aged nineteen and Louis Tomlinson, aged nineteen. Can you four raise your hand? Are your ages correct? Great! I’m Liam Payne, mentor of the ninth group. It is so nice to meet all of you!”


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp One Direction is for male young adults who still have trouble controlling their bladder, when awake or asleep. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis all get sent there for different reasons. How will they experience the camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo next chapter already? It's pretty long compared to my usual updates too?? Haha I don't understand where this came from! And I don't think I'll be updating that quick the next time but yeah I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm not entirely happy with it, I guess that happens sometimes. Nothing really happens in it but we have to go through it.

When Harry had found his bag in the big pile, he went to his mentor Liam and stood shyly between the other boys of the ninth group. He didn’t see his roommates yet but he didn’t have the guts to talk to them anyway. When everyone had their bag they started walking towards the cabins, while Liam showed them everything. “This is the main building; this is where we eat our breakfast, lunch and dinner. The staff and mentors will almost always be here so if you need anyone you can find us there. There’s the lake where you can go swim or go canoeing or do one of the other activities. Same goes for the woods and the field. Don’t worry; none of the activities are mandatory. The camp isn’t focussed on exercising as you all know. For some activities you have to sign yourself up, you can do that in the main building. Other activities can be done whenever you want, just ask one of us for the necessary stuff of assistance. Alright, here are the cabins. I’ll be back at your cabins in fifteen minutes so you can get settled,” Liam explained. He waved and left them alone. 

Louis opened the door of their cabin and walked in. Their beds were already made and he just flopped down on one of them. He didn’t feel like changing clothes or unpacking his bag, the fifteen minutes were probably for people who wore diapers to change themselves. He wasn’t wearing one because that wasn’t what he liked, so he just relaxed and watched what the other boys did. Niall took the bed above him and unpacked his bag a bit to keep himself busy. He had to go to the bathroom but he already noticed they didn’t have one in the cabin. Walking back to the main building wasn’t an option either because Liam would be back soon. He hoped he could hold it until then. 

Zayn had noticed the same thing and quickly took the other lower bunk before closing the curtains so he at least had some privacy to change into a dry pull up. When he was done, he just left the curtains closed so none of the other boys would talk to him. Harry was still standing by the door, unsure of what to do. He was desperately in need of a change but where could he leave his wet wipes and where could he dispose of the wet diaper. He glanced in Niall’s direction but the boy was still going through his bag. When he looked at Louis he saw the boy staring at him. “Just go ahead, I won’t peek,” Louis said, apparently he could read his mind. Harry blushed brightly and nodded, before getting in the bed, closing the curtains and doing as he was told. He put the wet nappy with the wet wipes in a plastic bag, hoping to find a chance to throw them out. 

He was just finished when someone knocked on their door. “Hey guys, it’s me. Can I come in?” they heard Liam say. Niall jumped off his bed and opened the door for him. “Thank you Niall. I’m here to tell you a bit more about the camp, if everyone can open their curtains please?” Liam sat down on a chair and Zayn and Harry opened their curtains to look at him. “I know no one actually is here for fun, you all have the same difficulties and that’s why you are here. I first want to say that this camp is not to get rid of those problems. This camp is to make friends and hang out with people without having to worry about having an accident, someone seeing your diaper or anyone making fun of you. It might seem impossible now, but I’m sure you all will feel comfortable around each other in a few days because those worries fall away. So please don’t sweat it. 

Secondly, some practical things. I’m sure most of you immediately noticed there’s no bathroom in the cabin. There’s no bathroom anywhere on the camp. Other years we found out that a bathroom only causes more accidents because people try to make it there. This is totally unnecessary because we’re in the woods. You can literally go anywhere, from the trees to the lake to just next to your cabin. Again, that sounds really weird now but don’t sweat it, everyone will do it, including staff. When you have to go number two you can go in the bushes. There are a lot of bushes all around the camp site and they actually have little poles with toilet paper. If you don’t have trouble holding it for a number two, it’s easier to go in the woods. Please try to bury your poop a bit, there are shovels in the main building you can use. I know this is probably one of the most difficult things of camp but please don’t hold it in. You will get constipated and that causes a lot more uncomfortable things, trust me. If you ever have an accident involving a number two please go to me or one of the other staff for help. Don’t be embarrassed, we’ve seen it all. 

Another thing is the diapers and pull ups. We strongly advise to not wear them, so you can work on holding it a bit better. This is why most of the boys wear swim shorts, if they have an accident they just jump in the lake to wash off. The weather is nice; you’ll be dry in a few minutes. I’m not forcing you to do anything but you’ll probably be hanging out a lot at the lake and constantly having to change out of a nappy is very annoying. Most of you wear a nappy at night and that’s a bit difficult to work on, so you can keep wearing those. There’s a trashcan in the corner there so there you can dispose of them. If the bed for some reason still gets wet, just tell me and I’ll get you dry sheets. The breakfast is at nine in the morning, lunch will be at one and dinner is at six. This too is optional, if you feel like sleeping in or if you are hungry at any other time you can get something from the kitchen. 

Showers are scheduled because we don’t have much of them, if you want to shower on another time you need to ask. We do have an emergency shower for number two accidents and anything like that so don’t worry about it. I think that’s everything for now, I really hope you guys get along. You don’t have to hang out together, you can also go with other people but in my experience most people get really close with the people from their cabin. You still have a few hours before dinner, I advise to tell each other in what way exactly you experience your bladder problems. It will feel awkward at first but trust me, it will come in handy when people can help you and make you feel better about it. 

Again, no one will make fun. If anyone does anything that hurts you in any way please tell me immediately. We don’t tolerate this behaviour and people can get send away. We haven’t had this happen before, fortunately. After dinner you can go explore the camp before the campfire at nine. I hope to see all of you there too! Trust me, when this month is over you all are glad you came to this camp. Have fun! I’m going to talk to the other cabins now, see you at dinner!” They all said goodbye and Liam left the cabin. They didn’t know it from each other but all of them weren’t sure if they still liked the camp, regardless of what Liam had told them. Privacy was the keyword when you have bladder problems and this camp didn’t seem to provide much of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a lovely new year :) I hope I can update before the new year though haha. If someone has a question about the story please don't hesitate to ask! Just leave a comment :)


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp One Direction is for male young adults who still have trouble controlling their bladder, when awake or asleep. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis all get sent there for different reasons. How will they experience the camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year's Eve! Mine were awesome :) that's also why I had no time to update! I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm happy with it. I got a lot of positive comments on the first chapter which I was actually not expecting! I thought people wouldn't like this idea to be honest, but I'm glad people do. Enjoy!

The moment Liam left the cabin was the moment Niall got up and ran outside. He had been holding his bladder for a pretty long time now and he was already surprised he hadn't wet himself. Outside, he stood behind the cabin before tugging down his trackies and aiming in the grass. To be honest, he didn't mind how there were no toilets. It just made everything a lot easier. When he was done peeing, he pulled up his pants and got inside. The other boys were still quietly sitting together and Niall wondered if they were just nervous or shy. He wasn't shy himself so when he was seated on his bed again, he decided to do what Liam had told them.

"Hey guys, I think Liam was right about telling each other about our problems. It surely would make things easier." The other boys nodded but no one said anything and they were all looking at him expectantly. "I'm Niall Horan, I'm eighteen and I'm from Ireland. I like playing footie and going to the pub to watch the game and drink some pints with the lads. About the peeing thing.. Uhm I don't wear nappies or something, only pull ups at night. I don't always make it though but I guess it won't be a problem here when I'm allowed to pull it out anywhere," he awkwardly chuckled. Even though he wasn't exactly shy, admitting these things to total strangers felt really weird. Nobody laughed at him though, Niall noticed in relief.

"I'll go next then. I'm Louis Tomlinson, nineteen years old and I love playing football too. I don't wear nappies or pull ups ever, I just piss myself sometimes. Next?" Niall wished he could see the face of the boy in the bunk under him. _I just piss myself sometimes.._ It sounded pretty vague to him. He didn't dare to ask about it though, and apparently the other boys didn't either. The boy with the black hair sat on the edge of his bunk and stared at his feet. "I'm Zayn Malik, I'm nineteen too and I like reading and drawing. I wear pull ups at daytime and nappies at night."

Louis whistled softly. "Pull ups, so you're taking those off then like Liam asked?" Zayn snapped his head up and looked at Louis. Niall was glad he wasn't staring at him like that, those eyes seemed like they were burning. "No I'm not. Is that a problem?" Louis chuckled. "Relax, I was just asking. It's not a problem, not mine anyway." Zayn shrugged and crawled back into his bunk. Niall softly sighed and looked at the curly haired boy, who seemed like he desperately wanted to be somewhere else. "Uhm hi, I'm Harry Styles, I'm sixteen and I like gaming on my Playstation," he softly introduced himself. "You're gonna miss that Playstation here dude," Louis commented.

Niall saw Harry blushing and felt a bit bad for the boy. He seemed so shy. "Maybe.." the boy almost whispered. "Uhm, I always wear nappies and I.. I also have a number two accident sometimes." Harry was brightly red now but Niall couldn't blame him. Telling three strangers that you sometimes shit yourself isn't a thing you  do daily. Even Louis didn't dare to say something this time. "It is nice to meet all of you, I hope we all get along well and are able to trust each other," Niall said, just to say something and get the attention away from Harry.

When noboddy responded he flopped down on his stomach and shifted his head over the edge of the bed so he could look at Louis sitting on the bed under him. "Up for some footie?" he asked. Niall wasn't one to sit down for a long time and when he saw that Zayn had grabbed a book, he wanted to do something fun too. "Sure," Louis said, climbing out of the bed. Niall quickly got out too and they went outside, leaving the other two alone. They only had to walk for a minute or so, away from the cabins, to reach the open field where several balls where lying around. Louis grabbed one of them and lazily passed it to Niall, who was already glad to be outside and didn't mind some lazy football.

After fifteen minutes of them kicking the ball over to each other Niall decided to ask the big question. There was nobody else near them and Louis didn't seem shy about it either. "So.. What did you mean earlier when you said you piss yourself sometimes?" He asked, hoping Louis didn't get mad or was offended. The opposite happened; Louis eyes twinkled and he smirked like he had expected for someone to ask him about it. "Exactly what I said. Sometimes when I'm in bed or sitting somewhere or when I'm just walking I start pissing myself and I get my pants wet. That's it." Niall frowned but again, he didn't ask more questions even though he was still confused. Louis seemed like a strange guy. He was a good mate for some footie though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think or ask a question if you want to :) also I'm sorry if there were a lot of mistakes, I wrote this on my Bluetooth keyboard which doesn't always work well but allows me to write at night haha!


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp One Direction is for male young adults who still have trouble controlling their bladder, when awake or asleep. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis all get sent there for different reasons. How will they experience the camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, almost a hundred likes already? Thank you everyone! Also thanks for commenting, I greatly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too, it's a little bit longer then the other ones. Have fun!

When Niall and Louis left the cabin and Zayn was reading a book, Harry immediately felt alone again. Of course people wouldn’t like him here either. Just because things like having accidents  _shouldn’t_  make a difference, doesn’t mean they don’t. Harry frowned and wrapped himself in his blanket. He had hoped there would be other guys with number two accidents as well. His instinct told him to text his mom but he knew he couldn’t do that. He just got here and he’d have to survive another month of it. He sighed and opened his bag to find some comics.

“It sucks here, don’t you think,” he suddenly heard Zayn say. “Uhm yes, kind of,” Harry shyly replied. He was glad Zayn didn’t bother to look at him because he started blushing again. “I can’t believe I’m here, I don’t need any friends. I don’t like swimming either, I’d rather read comics or draw or something,” Zayn complained. Harry picked up the last part and held out his hand, holding one of his comics. “I have some here.. You can read it if you want?”

Before he realized it, Zayn had snatched it out of his hand. “Sick! I couldn’t bring some because I had no space left. Do you have more?” Harry quickly grabbed some out of his bag and got down, before sitting next to Zayn. He shyly passed the comics over. Zayn looked through them and chose one of them. Then he sat against the wall and started reading. Harry decided to do the same, making sure he didn’t sit too close to Zayn.

It was time for dinner before they knew it and Niall and Louis came back to the cabin. Harry saw Louis looking at them, but the boy didn’t say anything so he decided to keep quiet too. When he got up, he felt that his nappy was wet. Of course it was, they had been sitting together for a pretty long time. He wasn’t comfortable with changing it now though and there wasn’t much time either. Harry tried to keep it off his mind by reminding himself how Zayn must’ve gone too. “Is everybody ready to go eat dinner?” Niall asked. Harry nodded, following Niall outside. He liked the blonde; Niall seemed like a nice laid back guy.

“Wait I need a piss.” Harry turned around, only to get a good look at Louis’ dick. The boy hadn’t bothered walking away and was now shamelessly peeing on the grass, just a meter behind Harry. Harry quickly turned around, cheeks red, and tried not to listen to the splashing sound Louis made. “Done,” Louis sighed, zipping his pants back up. Niall chuckled and started walking again, with Harry close behind him. They were all silent and Harry was glad when he could see the main building. Liam was standing next to the door and waved when he saw them.

"Hey guys, are you hungry? There's spaghetti with meatballs for dinner. If you're a vegetarian you can get sauce without the meatballs in the kitchen. Bon appetit!" They all wished him the same and quickly went inside. "I'm starving," Niall groaned. Harry nodded. "Me too." When they all had a plate full of spaghetti they sat together at a table. Harry saw Zayn shifting when he sat down, clearly having a wet pull up. He wasn't liking his own wet diaper either and wished he had the guts to just speak up and change his diaper before getting out of the cabin. He could feel that his bladder was pretty full too and he would probably wet again very soon. Too avoid flooding the diaper in one go he decided to slowly pee already. It would be horrible if it leaked. The other boys didn't seem to notice anything when he started going, letting his wee out in little spurts. His diaper quickly grew warm and wet again and Harry just prayed it would hold everything.

"Aren't you eating?" Niall asked curiously. While worrying for leaks Harry had totally forgotten to keep eating and a single bite was waiting on his fork to be devoured. Harry nodded furiously and started to eat again, hoping nobody knew what was happening under the table. When his bladder was empty again, Harry was really uncomfortable and felt like everyone could see his full nappy under his sweats. He quickly finished dinner and waited for the others to finish as well.

After dinner they went back to the cabin. Niall was happily chatting to Louis about football and how they were going to play together with some other guys they met that afternoon. Harry didn't like how he wasn't invited; Zayn might not like the physical activity but he enjoyed it sometimes! He was too shy to invite himself over so he turned to Zayn, not wanting to stay in his cabin again. "Uhm, do you want to go to the lake with me when we get back?" he asked. "Not to swim but just to see the sunset," he quickly added when he remembered how Zayn told him he didn't like swimming. "Sure," Zayn said, and Harry was glad the boy didn't say no.

Back in the cabin Harry quickly got into his bunk to change his nappy. He heard Zayn do the same while Niall and Louis left the cabin. Fresh and clean, he climed out of his bunk and put on a sweater. It was getting pretty cold outside. Zayn did the same and they walked to the lake together. Surprisingly they were the only one there but Harry didn't mind. They sat down in the grass together, waiting for the sun to go down. It was gorgeous and Harry regretted not bringing his camera to the camp. Zayn took a few quick snaps with his phone but it just couldn't capture the beauty of the sunset. "The camp might suck but this sunset is so pretty," Zayn sighed. Harry nodded, agreeing.

It was quiet for a while until Zayn spoke up again. "You know, you don't have to be so shy around us. Niall seems nice, I'm nice, Louis might be annoying but he wouldn't make fun of you or anything. What are you afraid of?" Harry shrugged, a bit taken aback by the question. "I don't know, I've always been like this I guess," he said. "It's alright to be quiet, I am too, but please don't hesitate to talk to anyone," Zayn encouraged. Harry nodded, hoping he could keep that promise. It was getting later and Harry suddenly remembered there was going to be a campfire. But when he asked Zayn if they should leave the boy shook his head. "We can go if you want to but I'd rather stay here. The campfire will probably be busy and loud and I don't like both of those things." Harry nodded, he would rather stay with Zayn too.

When Zayn got up and walked to the water Harry wanted to follow him, until he realized Zayn was peeing in the water. The white pull up was clearly visible and it felt weird to him to see someone else wearing it. When Zayn got back he chuckled. "Bet half of that lake is wee with all of us here," he joked. Zayn laughed along and lay down in the grass. "Look, you can see so many stars here! Another good thing about the camp I guess." Harry quickly did the same. Zayn was right, the starry sky was amazing. He yawned, lying in the grass made him pretty and the ride to the camp had been exhausting. It wasn't long until he fell asleep, his head on Zayn's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you noticed any mistakes or if you have any questions :) question from me; are any of you going to OTRA tour?? I can't wait for it!


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp One Direction is for male young adults who still have trouble controlling their bladder, when awake or asleep. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis all get sent there for different reasons. How will they experience the camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm never ever promising to update soon again.. I just can't do it! I hope you'll like this chapter though, it's a bit shorter than I wanted. Thank you for all your comments and likes everyone, I know I'm a bad updater but I greatly appreciate all of them!

Louis hadn’t expected for camp to turn out like this. Honestly, he thought there would be people peeing themselves all over the place but he had yet to see anyone have an accident. Right now he was busy playing football with Niall and some other guys who all spoke about how they rather wanted to be home. Even though Louis didn’t agree, he just went with it so he wouldn’t be discovered immediately. He didn’t want to get sent away so soon. Suddenly Niall started yelling. “WAIT! I need to pee!” Louis saw him clutching his crotch before he ran off to the nearest trees. Nobody seemed to mind and they just kicked the ball over to each other until Niall came back. “Did you make it?” a boy asked, to Louis’ surprise. “Eh, mostly,” Niall said sheepishly. Louis could indeed see a small wet patch on the boy’s shorts. The other boy shrugged. “Don’t worry, happens to me all the time. It probably dries quickly.” And with those words the boys started playing again.

It was only half an hour later when the boy that had reassured Niall before stopped dead in his tracks. Louis didn’t see that coming and bumped into him. “Oops..” he heard the boy say. When he got back on his feet he could see what was happening; the boy had his legs apart and was looking down. A heavy stream was coming from his shorts and pooled at his feet, before getting soaked up by the grass. Everyone was staring at the boy but he didn’t seem to mind. He just finished his wee and smiled. “Well I guess I’ll go back now, this won’t dry so quickly!” A few people chuckled and the boy shrugged. “See you at the campfire!” he said, before walking to his cabin. Louis was speechless; it was the first wetting he saw at this camp and it had been pretty spectacular. “I wish I would be that comfortable with an accident,” he heard Niall sigh next to him. The other guys agreed with him and they all decided to go back to their cabins. It was getting dark and the campfire would be in half an hour.

“Oh Zayn and Harry are out,” Niall noticed when they got back. Louis shrugged, he actually was glad that the other boys found something to do as well. He wouldn’t like it if they would just hang in the cabin all day and they didn’t seem like they played any footie either. He sat on his bed and tried to read his messages while Niall changed into clean sweats and boxers. It wasn’t easy, the reception was very bad and after sending a quick message to his mom he gave up. He wasn’t planning on telling his friends about the camp anyway. “Are you done?” He asked Niall. “No, I’m trying to answer my friends’ messages. The connection is shit here!” Louis sighed but decided to give Niall some more time, the campfire hadn’t even started anyway.

When they finally got to the campfire it was pretty busy. Louis hadn’t expected for so many people to be there, especially since the camp was boys only. Apparently wetting was a bigger issue than he had thought. He wondered if there was anyone like him. When everyone had found a place around the campfire one of the mentors started to talk. He welcomed them all at the camp and introduced himself, but Louis wasn’t listening. He was busier analyzing everyone around him and tried to guess who was wearing a diaper and who wasn’t.

When the mentor was finally done talking and the s’mores came out, Niall dragged him along to the food. Louis didn’t really need to be the first one to get some but Niall assured him that if they didn’t go now, there would be nothing left. Of course there was enough for everyone but Louis didn’t feel like arguing with Niall over a s’more so he just went with him. When they were seated, each with two s’mores, Niall seemed satisfied. “This is actually a pretty neat camp!”

After the campfire, which wasn’t very eventful, they went back to the cabin to get ready for bed. Both boys were actually very tired from the trip even though it was only ten pm. There was a sink in their cabin so they could easily brush their teeth and wash their faces. After that they went for a wee next to the cabin, each on a different side of it so it wouldn’t be awkward. Louis could clearly hear Niall change into a pull up but he didn’t comment on it. He was already getting used to things like that being normal at the camp. Harry and Zayn were still gone but he didn’t think much of it. The camp was surrounded by a fence, not much could’ve happened. When he could hear Niall settle in the bed above him, he clicked the light off. “Goodnight Niall,” he said. “Night,” Niall answered softly. In a minute both boys were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you noticed any mistakes or if you have any questions :) I've had my OTRA show a few months ago and it was awesome! I can't wait for my other show ^^ Are you going to OTRA?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is only a prologue, the first chapter will be longer. I hope people will support this one as much as my other story :) If you have any questions or whatever just leave a comment!


End file.
